


Like Kids Play

by twinSky



Series: Kenhina Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting Shouyou seemed like a great idea until Shouyou wasn't actually there to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Kids Play

**Author's Note:**

> My worst idea was finding out about kenhina week the day it started and telling myself to fill in as many prompts as I can manage. I got home from just over an hour and ago and managed to finish this fic up with less than 30 minutes before midnight. It is done. I am free, and actually pretty happy with it. 
> 
> The prompt is parents, but I think the beginning reads more like family in general

Visiting Hinata was supposed to be a surprise but right now, he rather wishes he had just told him. jHe hadn’t even been halfway there when Shouyou had texted him all excited that they were having an emergency practice today because of an upcoming practice match and ‘wasn’t that so great Kenma!!! I get to practice even more now’.

And it was, Kenma loved the way Shouyou lit up whenever he so much as thought of the game and he didn’t want to ruin his excitement over it by making him come pick him up from the station. Kenma could manage.

Probably.

Except, standing in front of the door to Shouyou’s house knowing he won’t be there is suddenly more nerve wracking than he thought it would be.

Bag clenched in one hand and the other poised to knock, it feels like he’s been standing here just staring at the door for ages –he knows that isn’t true, it’s probably been a couple of minutes but the longer he stands there the slower everything seems to be.

He’s so distracted by his thoughts he nearly jumps out of his skin when the door suddenly opens.

 Did he knock? He doesn’t remember knocking.

“Hey! Are you okay?” asks a voice out of his vision.

Right. Down.

“Hello Natsu, how are you?”

“Kenma! I’m g—”

“Natsu what have I told you about opening the door by yourself,” he hears Shouyou’s mother call from another room, “it’s dangerous and oh Kenma, Shouyou didn’t tell me you were visiting!”

“I was uh, going to surprise him but he…” Maybe, if he believes hard enough the ground will swallow him whole and save him from himself.

Instead, Shouyou’s mother just smiles warmly at him and waves him inside.

“Yes he called, he should be home in a little while; would you like some tea?”

“I’m okay”

“Kenma,” Natsu interrupts, two hands gripping tight and tugging at his sleeve, “let’s play until big brother gets home.”

Shifting the strap on his bag he nods, smiling softly at the grin Natsu gives in response –they really do look so alike.

“Well if either of you need anything, I’ll be in the kitchen” Shouyou’s mother calls, and then disappears down the hall.

 

-

 

“This is your baby,” Natsu says passing him a baby doll in a soft blue dress, hair tied in a messy braid, “and you’re the dad.”

He takes it, holding it in front of him awkwardly, “And you’re the mom?” He asks, beginning to rock the doll stiltedly.

“No silly,” grabbing another doll in a pale yellow onesie, and rocking it in a much more natural looking manner then he’d been managing, “Brother’s the other daddy, this one’s mine her name’s Mei.” She pauses in her rocking and brushes a strand of hair from the doll’s face. “What’s your baby called?”

“Didn’t you already name it?”

“Kenma, you’re so silly it’s your baby you have to name it.”

“Right,” staring down into soft brown eyes he pauses, running a hand through his hair, “Her name’s Tsu.”

“Pretty,” she says eyes shining, “okay now we’re ready!”

“Ready for what?”

“Really Kenma, are you sure your grown up because you say so many silly things.”

He knows his face must be warm, because Natsu starts laughing.

 

-

 

He doesn’t hear when Shouyou gets home, too distracted by trying to get the bottle into the doll’s mouth, but he does hear when he throws the door to Natsu’s room open.

“Natsu, I’m ho-Kenma! You’re here, when did you get here?” He asks, rushing up and catapulting himself at him.

“Wait Shouyou,” he shouts and without thinking, leans out of the way just in time for Shouyou to crash into the ground with a dull thud, “our baby!”

Ah, did he really just say that?

Maybe the ground will be kind enough to take him now.

“Our what?” Shouyou asks from his place on the ground.

“Your baby,” Natsu says, as if that should be obvious, “Lil Tsu”

When Hinata pulls his face off the floor to stare at him Kenma gestures as much as one can with no hands to the doll in his hand.

“We’ve been…” God, god Shouyou is just staring at him with big eyes and Kenma could die right now just to get away from this, “playing house, this is my baby”

“ _Both_ of yours’ baby” Natsu corrects, going back to braiding her doll’s hair into twin pigtails.

“… Right” This seemed so much less embarrassing when Shouyou wasn’t here, only five minutes ago and Kenma woulse ven say he was having fun.

“We have a baby?” He asks, but the way he says it is barely a question, “we have a baby,” Shouyou says again, eyes sparkling as he begins to smile, “Kenma, I can’t believe we have a baby and you didn’t even tell me.”

There may have been an accusation in that sentence, but as Shouyou stands there making grabby hands at the doll Kenma finds it quite hard to believe.

Suddenly feeling quite silly he carefully hands over the doll to Shouyou, who takes it as if the doll we’re actually a real live baby and begins to rock it gently.

He wonders how often Shouyou must play this game to look as natural at it as he does. Briefly, he wonders, if would show the same care if they really were to have a child and then quickly shakes the notion away, they are too young for thoughts like that.

Even if he can’t help to find the sight of Shouyou caring for a child – even one that’s not real – almost as wonderful as the fire in his eyes when he talks about volleyball. A softer kind of emotion than the one he is used to seeing on Shouyou, and he finds he loves it all the same.

Kenma doesn’t think there is anything about Shouyou that he could learn about that he wouldn’t absolutely love.

He isn’t sure how he feels about that, but when Shouyou looks over with a soft smile holding what is supposed to be their child he finds that he doesn’t really mind. He is happy to enjoy any and all moments and sides of Shouyou he can manage to get and surprisingly enough, he knows Shouyou feels the exact same way about you.

“So why didn’t you tell me that you were coming to visit?” Shouyou asks, having stood up to walk around the room in an odd sort of sway, as if rocking on a boat.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Shouyou pauses for a second in his swaying, a half sort of frown on his face and Kenma’s stomach rolls just at the sight of it.

“That’s so nice, Kenma. You’re so sweet,” he begins resuming his movements, “but mom said you we’re waiting for hours you should’ve just told me.”

He knows he should have, it does not change the fact that he couldn’t bring himself too.

“You like volleyball,” he says lamely instead of admitting any of that.

Shouyou however, has learned to read him quite well.

“I do, volleyball is the absolute best,” he begins, eyes lighting up with that familiar fire as he begins to move towards him, “but I get to play it so much more often since I started high school, being with you is special and just as important,” he finishes, placing a kiss on his nose as he does.

“Not in front of the baby,” Natsu yells and Shouyou grins wide.

“Yes in front of the baby,” he says, not taking his eyes off him and leans down for another kiss, on the lips soft and gentle like they always are.

“Love you, Kenma,” he says softly and he finally manages to stutter back a reply Shouyou smiles just as soft as his words and twirls around to face the door.

“Okay, as proud new parents I think we need to reward ourselves with ice cream.”

“Ice cream, ice cream” Natsu chants standing up to follow her brother, her doll held tightly between her arms.

“Are you ready Kenma?”

 _Always,_ he immediately thinks, for Shouyou he will always be. What he does though, is just nod his head.

“Alright then, everybody to the store,” Shouyou says, looping back to Kenma to grab him by the hand –the doll held securely in the other – and practically skipping out the room.

It feels oddly like some scene in a picture, and Kenma wouldn’t mind if some day it really were all true.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (end of) Day two everyone!


End file.
